fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami, i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Ogłoszenia Ten, kto mi nazmieniał mnóstwo rzeczy w odcinku "Project Runway" niech się strzeże! Bez pozwolenia nie wolno nikomu prócz mnie i Risu nic zmieniać! Jeżeli ten ktoś, bez konsultacji ze mną, jeszcze raz, w jakim kolwiek odcinku czy czymś coś nazmienia to zabije po numerze IP >.< Super.. nie ma mnie ledwie miesiąc a tu znowu ktoś bezkarnie zmienia Wiochę TP.. Proszę aby ten ktoś ZANIM pozmienia wszystko co moje niech CHOCIAŻ do mnie napisze, taak? Zaraz pooglądam ZTP i jak chociaż zobaczę przestawiony JEDEN przecinek to ZABIJE UWAGA DO IDIOTY, KTÓRY NAMIESZAŁ MI W FIKCJI!!! SPALĘ, ZABIJĘ I JESZCZE RAZ SPALĘ!!! Do tego, kto wpisał taką chorą zboczoną treść w mój Płomień Totalnej Porażki!!! LEPIEJ NIECH MI SIĘ TU ZGŁOSI BO ZA-BI-JĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Fira Podpisuję się pod tym, co napisała Fira itd. Cały czas ktoś mi zmienia moją fikcję (Więzienie Totalnej Porażki) na jakąś zboczoną fikcję! - 1908Jacob Mam pytanie do osoby, która lubi się bawić, a zwłaszacza w mojej serii "Seriale Totalnej Porażki"! Czy ty masz jakieś problemy seksualne?! Nie potrafisz ich sobie zaspokajać, że musisz pisać takie zboczeństwa na stronie głownej pt. "DJ- zgwałcił wszystkich i wszytko co się dało zgwałcić"?! Lecz się człowieku! - Justtin Podpisuje się pod tym. To jakiś debil, jak chce pisać takie zboczone rzeczy to niech zrobi se swoją fikcje, a nie zmienia fikcje innym Pan424 Ciekawe dlaczego uwziął się akurat na nas. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym zrobił komuś coś złego, albo zmieniał, bo taki nie jestem! - Justtin Ten idiota znów to zrobił! Teraz mi zastąpił całą treść czymś takim : "!!!" Na szczęście umiałam to przywrócić - Fira O mozesz napisać jak się to robi, bo nie wiem i musiałem prosić o pomoc Kubboza (któremu bardzo dziekuje za uratowanie mojej fikcji z wykrzykników i "pip")? Klikasz w historia i autorzy, szukasz zmiany którą wprowadził idiota i naciskasz anuluj edycję! - Fira Dzięki wielkie. - Justtin Sorry, że się wtrącam, ale ktoś napisał jakieś duperele w mojej fikcji. Jeszcze chciał się podpisac, ale zostawił puste miejsce. Jak się da to może będziecie niektórych sprawdzać zwłasza niezajerejestrowanych. Ja jestem niezarejestrowany, ale to nie ja! I jeszcze raz SORRY, że wtrąciłem się na Stronę Główną. SORRY! P.S. MOGĘ TEŻ BYC REDAKTOREM? Obiecuję, że będę starał się złapać tych złośliwców! Wiadomo, że to nikt z was bo zawsze można sprawdzić IP. Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że te osoby mają tupet robić takie głupoty. Jakby nie wiedzieli jakie mogą czekać ich za to konsekwencje. A może wstydzą się po prostu spytać jak można samemu zrobić fikcję. To żaden wstyd nie wiedzieć. Każdy się czegoś uczy, a wiele osób jak nie wie to się mści na chybił trafił! Nic nikomu nie zrobiłem, żeby mi zmieniać i psuć coś na co ja przeznaczyłem godziny swojego wolnego czasu i czekałem, aż w końcu wyjdzie moja praca. To był jeden z powodów mojego odejścia!!! Brak kultury ze strony innych osób! Justtin Do Mia1503 - możesz szybciej dodawać Film Totalnej Porażki? HEJ!!!! NA FORUM TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI mogą pisać do siebie osoby twórcy fikcji Sory, za poznienia, ale chora bylam, i zabardzo pisac nie mogłam...A teraz bede prowadzic oddzielna wike, na temat Planu Totalnej Porażki....Mam nadzieje ze będzie wyglądać tak samo jak Angielska Wika, jeśli ktoś chce mi pomóc, bardzo proszę-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Kiedy usuniecie mi fikcję? >.< Nowy punkt w regulaminie. Zapoznać się z nim! Kubboz Recenzjonowanie rozpoczęte! Można je obejrzeć tu Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu Ważne strony *Fikcja Totalnej Porażki:Regulamin Zakończone serie *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki *Dżungla Totalnej Porażki *Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki *Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki *Przyczepy totalnej porażki *Sport Totalnej Porażki *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki *Obóz totalnej porażki *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI Trwające serie * Aktorzy totalnej porażki *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości *Totalny Hotel - Dwa świąteczne odcinki, oraz świąteczny maraton od 24 grudnia do 4 stycznia. *Zima Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 30 grudnia *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki *Program Totalnej Porażki *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - finałowy odcinek fikcji przewidziany na 19.01.2010 *ZOO Totalnej Porażki *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki *Morze Totalnej Porażki *Blok totalnej porażki!!!! *Gra Totalnej Porażki *Zamek Totalnej Porażki *Port Totalnej Porażki *Osiedle Totalnej Porażki: Miejskie życie *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki *Faceci Totalnej Porażki *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki *Film Totalnej Porażki *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki *Płomień Totalnej Porażki *Willa Totalnej Porażki *Wioska Totalnej Porażki *Forum Totalnej Porażki *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - nowy odcinek 30.12.2009r. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Wszystko na odwrót - specjalny sezon; sezon zawieszony odwołania *Fikcja Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 30.12.2009r. *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 30.12.2009r. *Kreskówka Totalnej Porażki - sezon zawieszony odwołania *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 30.12.2009r. *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 02.01.2010 *Domy Totalnej Porażki *Po Totalnej Porażce *Safari Totalnej Porażki *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki *Kabaret Totalnej Porazki *Liceum Totalnej Porażki *Statek Totalnej Porażki *Hotel Totalnej Porażki *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *Film Totalnej Porażki *Manga Totalnej Porażki *Historia Totalnej Porażki *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI *Totalna Porażka *Start of something new Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Aktorzy totalnej porażki